


One Morning Ride

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Might edit real sex into this later, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, brace yourself for fluff, but without explicit sex, if you beg, until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request:</p><p>Dean fixing Baby up and Benny silently coming up behind Dean and wanting some "Lovin" time but Dean whining because he needs to get Baby done so they do it on the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i'm don't really know how to write explicit sex... so here??? hope you like it!
> 
> (if i feel braver in the future maybe i'll actually write an explicit sex fic someday?? we'll see.)

Benny walked into the garage and sipped at the steaming mug of coffee in his hands. It was still pretty early by Dean’s standards. The sun was only a couple hours up, but when Benny stirred and rolled over to find an empty bed, he’s been only a little disappointed. Dean had been complaining about his lack of care for his Baby, and Benny knew the care time was coming. But he certainly didn’t appreciate losing his mornin’ Dean time. 

That time was very special to Benny, and it was what brought him out to the garage at some absurd hour of the morning for both of them.

“Well hello there,” Benny grinned and saddled up beside Dean, who was leaning well over the engine and tinkering with who knew what. The fact that Dean was shirtless did not go unnoticed by the older man, and the younger man’s pajama pants slung dangerously low on his hips. 

Benny licked his lips and leaned over, not at all to check the engine but to get a better scope of his boyfriend’s, er, flexed _attentions_. 

“Hey’a Benny,” Dean grunted, leaning over wonderfully to tighten another screw before pulling back and wiping his hands down on a rag. Benny briefly mourned the loss of his view, but smiled down at Dean and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Good morning to you too?” Dean laughed when Benny continued peppering kisses to Dean’s jaw and neck, tickling the man when whiskers brushed his shoulders. 

“Missed ya’ in bed this mornin’,” Benny replied. He set the mug of coffee down on the work bench behind them, and Dean rolled his eyes, closing the hood of the Impala. 

“Sorry,” Dean replied. “Just needed to get some tuning done on Baby, and I’m not done yet. Can this wait?” 

“I dunno,’” Benny replied vaguely, placing his hands on Dean’s hips. “Not sure it can.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow, but grinned when Benny placed another kiss on his cheek. “Come on, darlin.’ Gonna’ deny me some lovin’ too?” 

“You’re impossi-” Dean gasped as Benny’s hands dropped inside Dean’s waistband. He pressed himself against Benny’s body and grabbed his shirt. “Im…possible.” 

“Mm,” Benny hummed and nipped at Dean’s ear, earning a shuddering gasp from the young man. “Definitely possible.” 

“Sh-Shut up and hurry up,” Dean growled. Benny immediately hiked Dean’s legs up against his hips and placed Dean’s back firmly on the hood of the Impala. Dean gasped at the sudden coolness beneath his bare skin, and Benny grinned as he leaned down to press another kiss to Dean’s neck. 

“With pleasure,” he replied.

Later, when Dean was bitching about all the extra cleaning he’d have to do, Benny didn’t feel guilty in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
